The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to braking systems for elevators.
Elevator systems are driven by a motor, referred to as a machine, which drives a lifting means, typically ropes or belts, attached to an elevator car. The speed and motion of the elevator car are controlled by a variety of devices scattered throughout the elevator system which are installed and adjusted individually. For example, a brake at the machine is used to stop and hold the elevator car during normal and emergency operation. A governor is located at an idler pulley in the hoistway or pit or machine room to detect over speed of the elevator car when it is in motion. Position reference systems on the elevator car and in the hoistway are used to gather data on the position of the elevator car, and safeties mounted on the elevator car are utilized to stop the car in the hoistway in the event of an emergency. Installation and setup of all of these separate devices is costly and time consuming.